Hera Hilmar (disambiguation)
The UGSF Dragoon J2 ''"Hera Hilmar"'' (also known as the Hera Hilmar and by the GTVA as the UGF ''Hera Hilmar) is a Vasudan-built UGSF Dragoon J2-class heavy armed stormer/transport in service during the Regime War and the Fourth Shivan Incursion. At the time of Hester Shaw's Regime's establishment, Jack and William Joyce commanded this stormer, although Paul Serene would use the craft for some. After the deaths of the Joyce brothers, the ''Hera Hilmar fell into the hands of the Doom Slayer, who used the craft to this day. Years after the Regime fell, the Hera Hilmar underwent a refit. History The United Galaxy Space Force built the Dragoon J2 along with the Leila George at the shipyards at Vasuda, using Vasudan technology unlike many Dragoons in service. When the Dragoon was complete, Jack and William Joyce took control of the Hera Hilmar for a shakedown cruise across UG and GTVA space with the Leila. A GTVA patrol impounded both the Hera and Leila detailed for the cruise, thinking it was Vasudan ships not affiliated with the GTVA. Nonetheless, the Joyce brothers told the patrol that they are under both UGSF and GTVA jurisdiction. During the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1, the Hera played a role in evacuating most of the HardCorps personnel, including J.C. Armack. However, HardCorps leader Colonel John Blade was killed. The Hilmar also destroyed a Ravana, a Deltanose, a Raguel, a Hammerhead and several Shivan and UIMS fighters. Yet the Dragoon was unable to stop Hester Shaw from crashing the Hannibal into the sun and killing Admiral Elliot Swann. The Hera Hilmar participated in the Defense of Earth against Hester's Regime armada. The Hera Hilmar responded to a Kilrathi distress signal at the Haxion Nebula, and fought against the Regime forces attacking the Kilrathi. When the Joyce brothers were reassigned, the Doom Slayer "inherited" the Hera, and launched various hit-and-fade attacks on Regime targets, including Hester's, Obsidian, Shadows, UIMS, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, Sadeen and Shivan. Immediately after the rescue operation, the Hera Hilmar came into contact with the Material Defender. Thinking he was a threat because he was flying the Regime fighter, the Dragoon engaged it in a dogfight until the Material Defender came into an understanding. The Hera Hilmar participated in the Second Battle of TRAPPIST-1. Many years later, the Hera Hilmar underwent a refit. The Hera Hilmar, along with the B.J. Blazkowicz, another Dragoon J2 belonging to the United Galaxy Space Force, found the UIMS remnants consisting of the mothership Hester Natsworthy, the Wren Natsworthy, several support vesssels, fighters and the flagship Commander. A sudden Shivan attack was underway, and the two Dragoons took advantage, destroying much of the UIMS forces and damaging the warships. The Hera Hilmar even singlehandedly destroyed the Commander as well, with the help of the Shivan fighters the Dragoons also fought against. During the battle, the SSJ Gigas superjuggernaut appeared out from nowhere and destroyed the Hester Natsworthy and the Wren Natsworthy. They escaped before the Shivan superjuggernaut could destroy them. Towards the end of the Incursion, the Hilmar, along with the entirety of the Dragoons, was tasked to take out the Gigas the same way the Dragoons did to Cannon Seed, GOURB and the Zolgear thousands of years prior. Armament and Engines The Hera had powered plasma drives, and quantum teleportation technology. It was considerably faster and more maneuverable than it looked, as was proved when it outmaneuver several Shivan and UIMS vessels during the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1. The teleporter remained unused, as Jack Joyce morally refused to use them. The teleporter was activated by the Doom Slayer after he inherited the Hera following the deaths of the Joyce brothers. This teleporter allow the Doom Slayer to escape from being attacked by Galaga, Battura, Bosconian and Sadeen forces. Its advanced photon lazer cannons can destroy Shivan vessels with near impunity. Category:Starships Category:Personal Transport